


Мания

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Ямазаки вляпался в мутную историю, а Хара дал обещание во всём разобраться. И очень быстро об этом пожалел.





	Мания

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан (скорее ДОписан) на спецквест для команды WTF Yamazaki i vse-vse-vse 2019.  
> Вся ямахара этого мира должна быть посвящена Элот! И эта не исключение)

Ямазаки на встречу не пришёл.

Собирались они редко, но всегда находили время в плотном графике. Даже Ханамия, заделавшийся важной шишкой в компании, на порог которой Хару бы даже не пустили, исправно посещал каждую их встречу. 

— Фурухаши, ты ведь ему звонил, правда?

Голос Ханамии звучал небрежно и расслабленно: он, конечно, не заподозрил Фурухаши всерьёз.

— Как и всем вам, — пожал тот плечами. — И даже отправил напоминание сегодня утром.

Продолжения не последовало. Фурухаши отпил глоток вишнёвого пива из бокала, коротко облизал губы и уставился куда-то между Ханамией и Сето. Повисшая тишина раздражала, но Хара не собирался её прерывать. Он наблюдал.

Лучше всех выглядел Ханамия: его обычная бледность смотрелась почти здоровой, а не вызванной неделей авралов на работе. После окончания университета он добился места заместителя главного юриста в крупном холдинге. Работы было много, но будущее Ханамию ждало блестящее: стремительное покорение карьерной лестницы, женитьба на дочери президента компании и табличка во весь рост «почётный член японского общества». Ожидаемо, но оттого не менее уморительно. Хара не верил, что Ханамия пройдёт по такому скучному пути до конца. 

Сето выглядел по обыкновению сонным и будто бы окаменевшим. Он всё так же экономил на простейших движениях, словно боялся разрядиться в один миг. Раз в пять минут он подносил ко рту чашку с кофе, но Хара не был уверен, что Сето отпил хотя бы глоток: кофе никак не кончался. Ещё Сето изредка усмехался и вставлял едкие комментарии:

— Мне ты не звонил, дорогой партнёр.

— Тебя я просто пнул, когда ты уснул перед компьютером, и потащил за собой, — парировал Фурухаши, и Хара не усомнился в его словах. Вместо этого он представил ситуацию в лицах и кашлянул в кулак, маскируя вырвавшийся смешок.

Эти двое работали вместе. Сето — идейный вдохновитель, гений, придумавший какую-то крутую штуку в области айти; Фурухаши вложился деньгами, связями и готовностью работать. У них был маленький офис в Синдзюку, небольшой штат сотрудников и планы на будущее, граничащие с захватом мира. Хара в их дела не лез, чтобы случайно не стать соучастником.

— Наверняка этот идиот куда-то влип, — выразил Ханамия общую мысль.

— А то, — хмыкнул Хара. — Это же Ямазаки.

По мнению Хары такое объяснение неприятностей их общего товарища было исчерпывающим. С Ямазаки всегда приходилось сложно и просто одновременно, если его контролировать. Контроль Ханамии ослаб после окончания школы, Хары — на четвёртом курсе универа, так уж случилось. Он уже и не помнил, почему, а копаться в воспоминаниях было некогда: на него уставились три пары глаз, разных, но с очень похожим выражением.

«Раньше за Ямазаки всегда отвечал ты», — читалось в них. Вот только пути Хары и Ямазаки давно уже разошлись, они больше не были друзьями, и он не представлял, что сейчас творится в бедовой рыжей голове. Он мог бы попытаться донести эту мысль до остальных, но им всегда было плевать на его жалкие оправдания. Хара знал это, как знал то, что оправдания обязательно прозвучали бы жалко.

И Хара сказал:

— Я разберусь.

Ханамия хмыкнул — не то одобрительно, не то с насмешкой, Фурухаши кивнул, а Сето лишь отпил глоток из своей бездонной чашки. На этот раз его кадык дёрнулся.

Хара немедленно пожалел о своих словах.

 

***   
На работе было скучно и тошнотворно. Свой маленький, но дорого обставленный кабинет Хара в эту секунду ненавидел как никогда.

Его отец искренне считал, что со временем Хара вникнет в дела их небольшой фирмы, занимающейся климатическим оборудованием, и станет достойным помощником своему старшему брату. Вот только чтобы во что-то вникнуть, требовался хотя бы проблеск интереса к делу. Как продажа кондиционеров может показаться интересной хоть кому-то в этом мире, Хара не представлял. В своём картонном подобии карьеры он не видел будущего, но и альтернативы вроде рок-сцены перестали казаться ему реальными очень давно.

Когда сидеть в кабинете и перекладывать бумажки становилось невыносимо, он шёл на обед или в зал — лупить грушу. По особенным дням он выходил на тренировочный бой и выбивал дерьмо из очередного молодчика. Иногда дерьмо выбивали из него — с попеременным успехом.

Сейчас же Хара убивал время в поисках Ямазаки и вместе с тем испытывал робкое желание забыть о данном накануне обещании.

Ямазаки, мудак, выключил телефон и не включал уже третьи сутки. В первые Хара честно пытался дозвониться, во вторые — списался со всеми бывшими однокурсниками, случайными знакомыми, не-знакомыми, которые могли что-то знать, и не выяснил ничего. Ямазаки как в воду канул, для большинства — ещё с три месяца назад. Выходило, что на встрече месячной давности они видели его последними.

— Зараза!

Мобильный скользнул по гладкой поверхности стола, остановившись у самого края. Отработанное, выверенное раздражение Хары грозило перерасти в ярость. Их с Ямазаки пути разошлись на последнем курсе универа: взрослая жизнь, стажировка за границей, работа, в конце концов, не оставляли места и смысла их общению — они встречались только командой, вместе со всеми. Хара отдалился первым, не желая ни наматывать сопли на кулак, ни стоять на месте. Сейчас же, снова оказываясь втянутым в дела Ямазаки, Хара чувствовал себя некомфортно и попросту глупо.

Несмотря на это, смутное беспокойство подстёгивало его к действиям не хуже данного обещания, и Хара действовал. Он всё-таки раздобыл новый номер человека, ближе которого у Ямазаки не было.

Ответ на его письмо пришёл уже через пятнадцать минут. Старания Хары были вознаграждены встречей на другом конце города в неудобное ему время. Его это устроило.

 

***   
Сестра Ямазаки едва ли была похожа на брата, разве что светлыми с зеленцой глазами. Молодая темноволосая женщина сидела напротив Хары и смотрела на него с беспокойством и нескрываемым любопытством одновременно, хотя он уже выложил ей всё, что знал. И что хотел знать.

— Хара-кун, я рада, что у Хироши есть такой друг, как ты.

Хара ободряюще ей улыбнулся, внутренне содрогаясь от отвращения к себе: друг из него получился отстойный. Даже сейчас, сидя напротив Ямазаки-старшей, он беспокоился о судьбе своего «друга» не больше, чем требовало от него данное обещание. Исключительно деловой подход.

— Ему точно нужна помощь. Я пыталась вмешаться, но ты знаешь, как он бывает упрям. Теперь с ним ещё сложнее…

— Так куда он вляпался?

Хара мысленно перебирал варианты, не зная, мог ли нынешний Ямазаки связаться с якудза или сторчаться. Очень хотелось верить, что нет, ведь тогда помочь будет не в силах Хары. Да и на последней встрече Ямазаки выглядел нервным и слегка уставшим, но вполне нормальным. 

К счастью, настоящая причина оказалась не такой страшной, хотя и не слишком приятной.

— Он играет, Хара-кун. Его уволили с работы, и теперь он сидит в игровых залах целыми днями. То спускает всё до копейки, то выигрывает и раздаёт долги. Я мало знаю, он отдалился от семьи и не отвечает на мои звонки…

— Но Ямазаки всегда любил файтинги, может, всё не так страшно?

— О, теперь он играет в пачинко. Это больше не развлечение, а болезнь.

Хара поверил ей, хотя отчаянно хотел, чтобы она оказалась не права. Ямазаки всегда был человеком увлекающимся и прямодушным. Вытащить его из очередного «увлечения» — непростая задача. Тем более теперь, когда никаких рычагов влияния на него не осталось.

— Ты поговоришь с ним, Хара-кун? Я сброшу тебе все адреса игровых залов, в которых он бывает, — она запнулась, вздохнула и добавила: — О которых я знаю.

Он повторил свою ошибку трёхдневной давности, соглашаясь:

— Сделаю что смогу.

Сестра Ямазаки едва заметно поджала губы и покачала головой. Её улыбка была не просто грустной — скорбной. Она помедлила, прежде чем сказать:

— Ты изменился, Хара-кун.

Хара знал. Он усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Скорбеть некогда: теперь ему известно, где искать.

 

***   
Огромный, кажущийся безразмерным зал переливался светодиодными лампочками, как рождественская ёлка. Яркое и светящееся манило обещанием забыться, а отсутствие окон и часов помогало утратить счёт времени.

Они частенько зависали в игровых залах после школы, правда, играя в файтинги и симуляторы. Теперь же Ямазаки следовало искать в зоне с пачинко.

Пришлось купить десяток шариков для игры, и на кассе на него посмотрели как на сумасшедшего. Ещё бы, обычно игроки затаривались минимум сотней — надеяться на выигрыш с десятью попросту глупо. Вот только Харе было плевать на призы, он искал знакомое лицо среди сидящих рядами людей, почти влипнувших, вросших в автоматы.

Это был не первый зал, который он проверял, и Хара бы предпочёл не найти Ямазаки и в этом. Но рыжую макушку, выделявшуюся даже в окружающем буйстве красок, Хара всё-таки отыскал.

Ямазаки был всё таким же рыжим, до рези в глазах. Сам Хара со школьных времён изменился: перестал выжигать волосы краской и слился с толпой офисного планктона. Его теперь уже каштановая чёлка не закрывала глаза полностью, как раньше, но всё-таки была длиннее принятой уставом — его жалкий протест, особенно мельчающий в сравнении с размером уступок.

Но Ямазаки никогда не красился, он был натуральным рыжим, и это определяло его естество. Пожелай он устроиться в солидную компанию, ему скорее всего пришлось бы краситься не реже раза в месяц. В глубине души Хара был даже рад, что этого с Ямазаки не случилось, ведь тогда он бы точно перестал быть собой.

Хара уселся за автомат в конце ряда, решив немного понаблюдать. Заметить его боковым зрением было сложно — теперь внешность Хары стала слишком среднестатистической. Но даже будь у него ирокез цвета травы, Ямазаки бы на него не взглянул: он неотрывно смотрел на автомат, так, будто от выигрыша зависела его жизнь.

Хару передёрнуло, и он отвернулся. Сестра Ямазаки сказала, что игровые автоматы для брата не просто увлечение — мания. Сейчас в это очень даже верилось.

Маленькие, но увесистые металлические шарики уже нагрелись в руке. Чтобы не привлекать внимание, Хара засыпал их в свой автомат. Машина ожила, замигала лампочками и негромко запищала. Рычаг управления был немного липким, отчего Хара брезгливо поморщился. Он потянул на себя, максимально сжимая пружину, и отпустил: первый шарик вылетел на максимальной скорости, ударился о стенку, отскочил, зажигая ряд желтых индикаторов и повернув маленький рычаг. Шарик в последний раз отскочил от магнитной мембраны и влетел в нужную лунку: все датчики засверкали, а центральный экран выдал число — 17. Именно столько шариков отсчитал ему автомат.

Хара сгрёб выигрыш и усмехнулся: система работала отлично. Сначала ты побеждаешь, втягиваешься, а после спускаешь всё до нитки. Хара бросил взгляд на Ямазаки, но место у автомата оказалось занято совсем другим человеком.

— Твою мать, — процедил он сквозь зубы и вскочил на ноги.

В этом ряду Ямазаки больше не было, а остальной обзор закрывали ему автоматы. Он бросился к парнишке, усевшемуся на место Ямазаки, чувствуя себя полным кретином.

— Эй, здесь до тебя рыжий сидел, куда он пошёл?

Парнишка резко вскинулся и пару мгновений пялился на него с полным непониманием на лице. Как будто Хара выдернул его из параллельной вселенной.

— Отвечай, мелкий, — сказал Хара самым угрожающим своим тоном, отработанным ещё в средней школе.

— Он ушёл с Кеем, — сказал тот, будто бы перезагрузился. — Скорее всего, к запасному выходу, Кей там свои дела решает.

— Ага, понятно, — растерянно брякнул Хара. — На.

Он бросил свои шарики в его лот и догадался спросить:

— В какой стороне?

— Туда, — пацан ткнул пальцем в сторону, противоположную выбранной Харой.

Хара быстрым шагом пошёл в указанном направлении, надеясь не привлечь лишнего внимания. Его надежды оправдались: всем посетителям было совершенно плевать, что какой-то чудик шастает по ряду. Они были в своём мире, куда лучшем, чем мир Хары. С тупыми обещаниями, тупыми занятиями и слежкой за таким же тупым Ямазаки.

Дверь запасного выхода не скрипнула, хотя выглядела так, будто вот-вот отвалится — она выходила в загаженный переулок и полностью ему соответствовала. На улице было прохладно, поздняя осень плавно переходила в зиму — Хара поднял ворот пальто и немедленно пожалел, что вышел из тёплого зала. Ямазаки он заметил сразу. Тот стоял чуть поодаль, спиной к нему, рядом с каким-то бугаем. Всё, от недешевого, но безвкусного костюма до остроносых туфель говорило о его принадлежности к якудза. Хара мысленно выругался.

— Я отыграюсь, — сказал Ямазаки. — И тогда верну всё до последней иены.

До Хары едва доносились его слова, но он расслышал в них знакомые упрямые нотки. Ямазаки не умолял и даже не просил, его поза выдавала напряжение, но не отчаяние.

— Сто штук, Рыжий, — угрожающе протянул Кей. — До конца недели. Не отдашь — ты знаешь, что будет.

Ямазаки согласно повёл плечом и принялся рыться в карманах. Вытащил сигарету из мятой пачки и прикурил — Хара услышал только характерный щелчок зажигалки. 

Харе подумалось, что Ямазаки, конечно, в жопе. Но всё-таки всё не настолько плохо, как могло оказаться. По крайней мере, он не сломался и всё ещё мог выбраться и из этой переделки, и из своего нового увлечения. В последнем Хара не был уверен, но ему очень хотелось так думать.

— Ходишь по краю, Рыжий, — хмыкнул бугай.

Хара понял, что ничего интересного больше не услышит, и Ямазаки ничего не грозит. Пока не грозит, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вернуться в тёплый зал и подождать Ямазаки внутри.

 

Меньше всего реакция Ямазаки была похожа на радость: он удивлённо застыл, заметив Хару, но всего на секунду. Уже в следующее мгновение Хара оказался прижат к металлическому боку игрового автомата, а ворот его недешёвого пальто — смят.

— Хара! — зло выплюнул Ямазаки, пытаясь не сорваться на крик. — Какого хрена ты здесь?

Хара повёл правым плечом, оценивая, насколько скованы его движения. На всякий случай. Ямазаки был на полголовы ниже, но ощущалось наоборот, потому что Хара самую малость растерялся. Он не ожидал, что Ямазаки так разозлится от одного его вида, да ещё станет набрасываться и вжимать в ближайшую поверхность. 

— Шёл мимо, думаю, дай зайду, узнаю, как дела у товарища, — на одном дыхании протянул он.

Оба понимали, что это ложь, и Хара даже не старался придумать правдоподобную отмазку. Для полноты картины он нацепил свою самую гаденькую ухмылку и подмигнул. 

— Пиздишь, — коротко выдохнул Ямазаки. 

Он пах сигаретным дымом и немного морозным воздухом. А ещё Хара мог посчитать веснушки на его носу, чем бы и занялся, если бы Ямазаки не отстранился. Тот наконец отпустил ворот его пальто и отступил на два шага, раздражённо поморщившись. Хара преувеличенно благодарно улыбнулся, хотя у него едва не сводило челюсти — так хотелось забросить в рот жвачку, как в старые-добрые.

— Выкладывай, чего тебе? — потребовал Ямазаки уже спокойнее.

Хара покатал слюну на языке, вспоминая забытый клубничный вкус и раздумывая, какую стратегию выбрать. С Ямазаки всегда было проще, если дать ему время остыть.

— Я видел бар за углом. Посидим, поболтаем?

Ямазаки недовольно вздохнул, бросил хмурый взгляд на зону с пачинко, и всё-таки согласился.

«Один-ноль, тупая игра», — подумал Хара.

 

Ямазаки насмешливо хмыкнул, услышав заказ Хары, который состоял из безалкогольного мохито. Хару ещё ждали на вечернем собрании, в последние дни он и так даже не пытался притворяться, что работает.

По пути они не перекинулись и парой слов, и усаживались за барную стойку тоже молча. Ямазаки смотрел прямо перед собой, будто найдя что-то невероятно интересное в ровных рядах бутылок. Хара же сел вполоборота и теперь вынужден был рассматривать чёткий профиль Ямазаки и ждать, когда тот перестанет морозиться.

Запотевший бокал с пивом смотрелся так привлекательно, что Хара немедленно пожалел о необходимости возвращаться в офис. А когда Ямазаки принялся его пить большими глотками, стало ещё обиднее.

— Хлещешь пиво среди бела дня, — поддел Хара, надеясь хоть так начать разговор.

Ямазаки хмуро на него покосился и пожал плечами. Хару такой ответ не устроил.

— Ты говорить не разучился? Скажи хоть «не твоё дело, Хара» или «могу себе позволить, Хара»…

— Иди на хуй, Хара, — веско сказал Ямазаки и наконец перестал изучать содержимое бара.

Он уставился на Хару тяжёлым взглядом, и тому разом стало не по себе. Раньше с Ямазаки таких проблем не возникало, он всегда легко гневался, но так же легко отходил. Его, в отличие от Ханамии или самого Хары, никак нельзя было назвать сложным или непонятным: он был прост, прям, и это было удобно. Новый Ямазаки оказался каким-то трудным и неправильным.

— Есть прогресс, — подмигнул ему Хара и не дождался никакой реакции, кроме дёрнувшихся крыльев носа. — Давай попробуем выстроить нормальный диалог, Ямазаки.

— И зачем?

— Я хочу тебе помочь, — как можно мягче сказал Хара.

«…чтобы от меня отвязался Ханамия и ко, и я смог спать спокойно», — добавил он про себя.

Ямазаки ожидаемо взбесился.

— Засунь свою помощь в задницу и отвали, — огрызнулся он, стиснув бокал с пивом до побелевших костяшек. На секунду Харе показалось, что от бокала придётся уворачиваться. — Мне насрать, чего ты хочешь, и зачем, и с какого перепуга тебе вдруг стало интересно, в какой пиздец я встрял. Отвали от меня, слышишь?

Он почти не повысил голос, но бармен всё равно настороженно на них смотрел, наверняка опасаясь мордобоя. Драться с Ямазаки Хара уж точно не хотел, вот только чего ждать от такого Ямазаки, он не знал.

— Тише, тише! — Хара дурашливо вскинул руки вверх. — Не надо кусаться, я пока не давал повода!

— Ты припёрся в клуб и притащил меня сюда просто поговорить, впервые за два года. Ты дал повод.

Хара терпеливо вздохнул и отпил глоток мохито, давая себе паузу, чтобы подобрать правильные слова. Было трудно, ведь Ямазаки говорил правду: уже два года его дела никак не касались Хары, и это не было его инициативой. 

— Ты не пришёл в пятницу, и мы забеспокоились, — осторожно сказал Хара, чувствуя себя дрессировщиком перед сбежавшим из клетки тигром. — И не зря. У тебя правда большие неприятности, на этот раз — реально большие.

— Это. Не. Твоё. Дело, — по словам проговорил Ямазаки, едва не скрипя зубами. 

— Тебе нужна помощь, Ямазаки, — уже уверенней сказал Хара. — С деньгами, и с этими играми. 

Забывшись, Хара потянул руку к его плечу — старая, похороненная в юности привычка. Он всегда любил трогать Ямазаки: придерживать за острый локоть, хлопать по плечу, трепать по загривку и ерошить рыжие волосы. Ему нравилось, как Ямазаки отзывался на прикосновения, естественно и открыто, но Хара никогда не думал, что так будет не всегда.

 

Ямазаки дёрнулся, уходя от прикосновения, и едва не навернулся со стула. В другой раз над его неуклюжестью можно было бы посмеяться, но не когда Ямазаки вёл себя как загнанный зверь. Хара совсем не чувствовал себя охотником и не знал, что с этим делать. Они так и застыли на несколько долгих мгновений, пока Ямазаки наконец не взорвался: 

— Отъебись от меня, Хара!

Он подхватил свой пуховик и вылетел из бара. Хара тоскливо проводил Ямазаки взглядом и уставился на ополовиненный пивной бокал. Стало ещё тоскливее.

 

Всё собрание проплыло мимо сознания Хары и никак его не задело: он помнил только начало, а всё остальное время провёл, провалившись в мысли о сегодняшней встрече. В конце, когда отец похлопал его по плечу, чтобы он наконец-то покинул опустевший кабинет, Харе пришлось выдержать укоризненный взгляд и слабый укол совести.

Общение с Ямазаки оказалось не из приятных. Хара и не ждал, что его примут с распростёртыми объятиями и обрадуются помощи, но всё равно был выбит из колеи. В компании Ханамии, Сето и Фурухаши между ними с Ямазаки почти не чувствовалось неприятия, они просто общались наравне со всеми и, казалось, всё почти нормально. Хара успешно игнорировал лёгкое напряжение и отчуждённость, возникшие между ними на четвёртом курсе, и не парился. Но теперь Ямазаки одновременно казался знакомым и безнадёжно далёким. 

К тому времени, как Хара добрался до своей холодной и небольшой, но стильной квартиры, он чётко понял одно: лезть в чужое дерьмо ещё глубже ему вовсе не хочется. Он узнал, что Ямазаки жив-здоров (пусть даже был шанс, что скоро это может измениться), и хватит. Если бы остальные хотели помочь, им бы стоило этим заняться, а не переводить стрелки на Хару и ждать, что он сделает всю грязную работёнку. 

Хара швырнул портфель с документами на диван и длинно выдохнул. Оставить всё как есть он тоже не мог: что-то продолжало жрать его изнутри, беспокойное и раздражающее. Может быть потому, что когда-то давно они с Ямазаки прошли через кучу передряг плечом к плечу, и даже теперь Хара чувствовал за него ответственность. Или потому, что пообещал его сестре помочь.

Хара поужинал разогретым в микроволновке карри, постоял под душем, не получив ни капли удовольствия, и как подкошенный рухнул в холодную постель.

И уже когда он засыпал в голову закралось неприглядное и похожее на правду: или потому, что Хара был перед Ямазаки виноват. 

 

***  
Наутро Хара проснулся с идеей, тянущей на идеальный компромисс между его нежеланием возиться с чужими проблемами и внезапно проснувшейся совестью. Поэтому он предупредил в офисе, что будет ближе к обеду, сел в машину и приехал к игровому клубу.

Найти того самого Кея оказалось даже легче, чем ожидал Хара: они столкнулись прямо у входа в игровой зал, будто тот нюхом почуял лёгкие деньги. Не пришлось ни выманивать у администратора номер, ни договариваться о встрече. Все вышло так удобно, что Харе подумалось: значит, он всё делает правильно.

Якудза прошил его взглядом, выдающим профессиональный интерес: Хара выглядел как человек, с которого можно поиметь денег. Сегодня он и был этим человеком.

— Кей, верно? Есть разговор, — не стал тянуть Хара.

— А оно мне надо? — криво ухмыльнулся тот.

Всем своим видом он показывал деланную незаинтересованность и куда более настоящую уверенность в себе. Хару это ничуть не пугало, он знал, что со своим ростом и телосложением выглядит немногим безобиднее даже в деловом костюме.

— Определённо. Хочу вернуть долг Ямазаки.

— Рыжего? — удивлённо переспросил Кей.

Хара кивнул.

— Дружок твой? — он масляно заулыбался, отчего у Хары немедленно зачесались кулаки. — Что же ты не научил его не связываться с плохими дяденьками? 

— Не твоё дело, — ровно ответил Хара, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. — Я даю тебе сто штук, ты списываешь долг Рыжего и забываешь о его существовании. Идёт?

Кей провёл ладонью по напомаженной голове и заржал:

— Все бы дела так делались!

Хара выдохнул, понимая, что с этой историей покончено. Но ожидаемого облегчения не испытал.

 

В офисе было как всегда тошно. Всё шло своим чередом, его отдел исправно работал, и Хара не в первый раз спрашивал себя, зачем занимает в нём место. Его участие ограничивалось подписями и присутствием, ставшим в последние дни нерегулярным, и если когда-то Хара ощущал на себе косые взгляды, то теперь не осталось и этого. Он не был плохим начальником, как не был и хорошим, с ним свыклись и приняли (скорее — перестали замечать), но Хара по-прежнему чувствовал себя чужеродным организмом. 

— Перестань думать об этом, — сказал он себе, растирая виски. — Это просто паршивое настроение, это пройдёт.

Хара знал, что не пройдёт, а он просто перестанет об этом думать. Таким был его рецепт успеха, пускай блюдо и получалось пресным. Возможно, для остроты ему стоило встретиться с Ямазаки лично, рассказать о долге, глядя ему в лицо. Но Хара заранее знал, что не сможет управлять гневом Ямазаки, как делал раньше, и это принесёт ему лишь разочарование.

Поэтому Хара ограничился сообщением: «Кею ты больше ничего не должен. Заканчивай с играми, пока не поздно. Звони, если что». Ямазаки снова был на связи, и сообщение даже отобразилось прочтённым, но ответа ожидаемо не пришло. 

Поймав себя на том, что весь день вертит телефон в руках и дёргается от каждого звука, Хара решил всё-таки использовать его по назначению. И позвонил Ханамии.

Разговор с Ханамией ожидаемо не принёс ему удовлетворения: тот был так же невыносим и прав, как и всегда. В ответ на краткий рассказ Хары он только спросил: 

— Ясно. Это всё?

— Всё, — брякнул в ответ Хара, не понимая, что же от него хотели услышать.

— Я имею в виду, больше ничего не предпримешь? Думаешь, денег достаточно?

— Это его жизнь! — огрызнулся Хара.

— Уверен? — скучающе уточнил Ханамия, будто знал о Харе больше него самого. 

— Я ему не мамочка сопли подтирать, — возмутился Хара. — Если так переживаешь — сделай что-нибудь сам.

На том конце трубки послышался смешок. Хара готов был поклясться, что Ханамия закатил глаза к потолку своего крутого офиса. 

— Подумай ещё.

— Иди к чёрту, ты просто любишь всех бесить!

Хара сбросил звонок, решив с раздражающими разговорами на сегодня закончить, и снова уставился в экран: сообщений от Ямазаки, конечно, так и не появилось.

 

Обещания, данные себе, Хара всегда выполнял без лишнего промедления: после работы он остервенело занимался в зале, представляя на месте груши то мерзкую рожу Кея, то, немного реже, Ямазаки и Ханамии, а уже дома взялся за бутылку припасённого виски. 

Даже тогда легче не стало, и дело было совсем не в неприятной утренней встрече, не в том, что пришлось вытерпеть тупые намёки, и даже не в странном разговоре с Ханамией. И на деньги Харе было в общем-то плевать, как и на хоть какую-то реакцию от Ямазаки.

С каждым глотком виски и новым телеканалом, который на автомате переключал Хара, в голове появлялись всё новые мысли. Он думал о своём обещании, о том, как именно решил его исполнить, и о предположительной реакции Ямазаки. А ещё — что тот будет делать дальше. Были ли у него другие долги, как сильно он подсел на пачинко и, в конце концов, почему.

Хара не знал по-настоящему, чем жил Ямазаки последние полтора года, и если бы у него спросили сейчас, как так вышло, с ответом он бы нашёлся не сразу. Он похоронил воспоминания о четвёртом курсе максимально глубоко, так, чтобы они не тяготили. Чтобы проживать выбранный путь было хотя бы не противно, раз приятно не получалось.

В тот год, в конце первого семестра Хара сломался.

Ещё весной он точно знал, чего никогда не произойдёт: он не станет жить как все и не пойдёт по стопам отца. Они с Ямазаки часто сидели в университетском парке, и Хара смотрел, как горели рыжиной его волосы на солнце, со снисходительной улыбкой рассуждая о туманном будущем. Ямазаки, который последние полгода хотел стать гейм-дизайнером, только закатывал глаза и беззаботно смеялся, и говорил: «Забей, ещё перебесятся».

Это Ямазаки тащил его, пьяного и разочарованного, к себе домой, после особенно паршивых концертов. В очередном клоповнике с едва работающей аппаратурой, среди угашенной толпы, Харе больше не верилось, что у него есть какие-то варианты. Даже скучное, надёжное место в отцовской фирме вдруг обретало привлекательные черты и некий смысл, и Хара топил его в алкоголе, чтобы после висеть на плече Ямазаки, утыкаться носом в его шею и жаловаться до бесконечности. И Ямазаки ему позволял.

Ямазаки вообще слишком много ему позволял, и порой Харе хотелось, чтобы так было всегда. Он — против всего мира, со всем своим максималистским дерьмом в голове, и простой Ямазаки рядом. Яркий, простодушный, особенный Ямазаки.

Но ближе к зиме Хара ушёл из группы, потому что разосрался с остальными в пух и прах. Они больше не горели, не старались и не собирались ебашить на репетициях, как хотел того Хара. Тем же вечером случился грандиозный скандал с отцом, который закончился сердечным приступом и заявлением Хары на стажировку в Америке.

Не сразу, но Хара пришёл к мысли, что так будет лучше. Пора было повзрослеть, определиться с профессией и наконец-то успокоиться. Чтобы набраться решимости, Хара полностью отказался от прежней жизни.

И Ямазаки остался в ней.

 

***  
Должно быть, Хару тянуло к этому чёртовому клубу магнитом. Никаких других объяснений в его гудящую с похмелья голову не приходило. Он просто оторвался от подушки ранним воскресным утром, сунулся под ледяной душ, пропустил бритьё и завтрак, надел первое, что попалось под руку, сел в машину и обнаружил себя под осточертевшей вывеской, мигающей светодиодами как мечта эпилептика. Субботу он почти не помнил.

К горлу подкатила тошнота, и Хара задышал глубже, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. В груди улеглась стылая влажность, он зябко передёрнул плечами, но всё равно не спешил войти внутрь. Даже если ему опять повезёт поймать здесь Ямазаки, что дальше? Что он может сказать, чтобы заслуженно не получить по роже? Хочет ли он что-то говорить? Кому это нужно? 

— Паршиво выглядишь, — раздалось от входа в унисон закрывающейся двери.

Хара улыбнулся, на секунду зажмурив глаза ещё сильнее. Выдохнул и наконец посмотрел на Ямазаки, который, пожалуй, выглядел не лучше него самого: в расстёгнутой короткой куртке, с голой шеей и трёхдневной рыжеватой щетиной, огромными синяками под глазами и серым лицом, особенно бесцветным в сравнении с волосами. Но Ямазаки стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как какое-то чудо визуализации: Хара думал о нём — и Ямазаки появился.

— Не желаю это слышать от тебя, — просто сказал Хара, отмечая, что начало разговора не такое уж плохое.

Ямазаки фыркнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, будто размышляя над ответом. Наверное, он играл всю ночь, и это давало Харе маленькую фору: из-за усталости он не мог найти в себе сил разозлиться. А может, ночь просто была удачной, и он был в духе. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — в конце-концов спросил Ямазаки

— Кофе, — уверенно сказал Хара, зная, что уж в этом его поддержат. — Для начала — кофе, а потом поговорить. Нормально, а не как в прошлый раз.

Ямазаки досадливо поморщился, явно желая ограничиться первой частью. Или потому что спрашивал совсем не об этом.

— Пойдём. Больше сейчас всё равно ничего не работает, возьмём в автомате.

Заходить в игровой клуб Харе не хотелось ни капельки, но выбора не оставалось.

 

Они молча вышли на задний двор, захватив по банке горячего кофе. После субботней ночи во внутреннем дворике творился ещё больший бардак, чем в прошлый раз, но Хара всё равно испытал облегчение: внутри ему нравилось ещё меньше. 

Ямазаки остановился на более-менее чистом пятачке и жадно отхлебнул из банки. Хара смотрел, как резко дёргается кадык на неприкрытом горле, и кусал губы. Застегнуть его пуховик до самого носа, а потом обмотать своим шарфом хотелось почти физически, до жжения в пальцах. Это было странным последствием запоя длиною в день, не иначе, решил Хара. Других объяснений, почему от голой шеи Ямазаки становилось не холодно, а бросало в жар, у него не было.

В нос ударил тяжёлый запах кофе, и Хара наконец вспомнил о своём. Он подцепил пальцами ключ, с удивлением замечая, что они мелко дрожат, и пообещал себе больше не напиваться так сильно.

— Пей, — сказал вдруг Ямазаки. — Ты же сам хотел.

Хара подчинился, всё ещё испытывая странное ощущение сюрреалистичности происходящего: они стояли в зассаном дворе у чёрного хода, и всё как будто было нормально, и он снова залипал на Ямазаки, как два года назад. Кофе опустился в желудок горячим сплавом, и Харе вдруг стало больно дышать. И это тоже было ему знакомо.

— Что там дальше у тебя по программе, разговоры? — снова подал голос Ямазаки. 

Ему, наверное, не терпелось покончить с этим и уйти домой отсыпаться, решил Хара и поморщился. 

— Вроде того, — не без труда выдавил он из себя и снова умолк. Он так и не понял, зачем вообще пришёл.

Ямазаки тем более не понимал, а потому просто смотрел на Хару, не скрывая лёгкого раздражения. Хара отвечал тем же, не в первый раз жалея, что чёлку пришлось остричь до такой бесполезной, ни от чего не защищающей длины.

— Какие люди! — послышалось вдруг, и Хара вздрогнул, наконец разрывая зрительный контакт. 

Кей нарисовался так неожиданно и вместе с тем согласно законам жанра, что Харе захотелось смеяться. На нём был ещё более отвратный костюм, чем раньше, с кожаным пальто поверх, и невозможно было представить что-то более дикое. Теперь картина стала полной.

— Блядь, — едва слышно выругался Ямазаки и сжал кулаки.

— Воркуете, голубки? — протянул Кей, одаривая Ямазаки сальной улыбочкой. 

— Отъебись, — коротко сказал Ямазаки.

— Охуел, Рыжий? Веди себя хорошо и не огрызайся, — он подошёл совсем близко, нависая над Ямазаки, — а то заставлю отработать проценты так же, как отрабатываешь сто штук своему дружку.

Ямазаки вспыхнул и стиснул зубы так сильно, что стали видны играющие желваки. Хара его понимал — ему и самому невыносимо хотелось врезать этому ублюдку. Внутри всё дрожало от злости и предвкушения.

— Слышал, что он сказал? На шаг отошёл, — сказал Хара уверенно.

Кей оскалился.

— Принцесса в беде, а ты, значит, прекрасный принц? Принцесска хорошо сосёт? Ебаные пе…

Ямазаки дёрнулся было, но Хара его опередил: сделал резкий выпад вперёд, замахиваясь на Кея. Тот увернулся скорее случайно, чем ожидая нападения, и сам этому удивился: Хара вмазал левой прямо по его охреневшей роже. Раздался громкий хруст сломанного носа, Кей взвизгнул и забулькал, сползая на землю. Хара зло зашипел — без перчаток бить оказалось не слишком приятно.

— Пиздец, — сказал вдруг Ямазаки, — надо валить. 

— У меня тачка в переулке, — ответил Хара, чувствуя себя героем трешового боевика.

Они спешно покинули клуб, отчего ощущение кинематографичности только усилилось, и без препятствий добрались до машины Хары. Ямазаки откинулся на сидение и уставился на кожаную обивку потолка, будто пытаясь поверить в случившееся. В мозгу Хары впервые промелькнула мысль, что получилось всё очень и очень хреново — всё-таки Кей был якудза, пусть и обычной шестёркой, и у Ямазаки явно добавилось проблем. Не говоря о том, что Хара совершил преступление. 

Хара ждал, что Ямазаки пошлёт его нахер с такой помощью, и готовился обороняться. Но вместо того, чтобы наехать на Хару, Ямазаки заржал.

Он смеялся, сгибаясь пополам от хохота, едва не ложась на приборную панель, и Харе оставалось только растерянно улыбаться, разминая пострадавшую кисть. Это слегка напоминало истерику, может, ею и было, но через пару минут Ямазаки взял себя в руки.

— Ну ты ебанутый, — сказал он, едва отдышавшись. И тут же поддел: — На работе за сбитые костяшки выговор не влепят?

Хара просто показал ему средний палец пострадавшей руки, и Ямазаки ухмыльнулся в ответ. Совсем как раньше.

— Это было круто.

Харе не нужно было одобрение придурка, который умудрился подсесть на пачинко, влезть в долги и проебать все полимеры. Но на душе вдруг стало легко-легко.

— Я боксом занимаюсь, — сказал он, будто это всё объясняло.

— Давно не махал кулаками, — так же невпопад ответил Ямазаки.

Хара не мог упустить возможность встретиться с Ямазаки ещё, в более располагающей обстановке. Им нужно было многое обсудить, но не после ночи без сна у Ямазаки и тяжёлой субботы Хары. И он предложил:

— Завтра в районе Сэнкава, в девять, я скину адрес. 

Ямазаки неуверенно пожал плечами, не говоря ни да, ни нет. Попросил:

— До метро подкинешь?

Хара улыбнулся и повернул ключ зажигания.

 

***  
Хара не знал, придёт ли Ямазаки: на сообщение тот так и не ответил, хотя точно прочёл. Но он всё равно ждал, неспешно разминаясь перед тренировкой. После дня на офисном стуле мышцы скованно гудели, да и время так шло быстрее.

Зал был пуст. Когда Хара решил заняться в свободное время боксом, сюда его привёл знакомый: случайных людей не принимали. Днём помещение занимал спортивный клуб, вечером иногда подтягивались «свои» — бывшие спортсмены и такие залётные друзья друзей, как Хара. Но по понедельникам все расходились пораньше, и Хара чаще всего тренировался один.

Между упражнениями Хара снова и снова хватался за телефон, глядя на время. Оно у Ямазаки ещё оставалось, особенно учитывая привычку опаздывать, а вот у Хары — нет.

Ему срочно нужно было придумать, как вести себя с Ямазаки, какие слова подобрать, чтобы не сделать хуже. Он больше не хотел оставаться в стороне, но и как не влезть в это дерьмо ещё глубже — не знал. Вчера он сделал только хуже, и теперь должен был это исправить. Если Ямазаки ему позволит.

Это казалось почти невозможным, но Хара вспоминал улыбку Ямазаки в машине, и разрешал себе надеяться.

 

Он позвонил, когда Хара уже закончил с разминкой, чтобы уточнить расположение нужного офиса. Хара подробно описал Ямазаки путь, который из-за отсутствия вывесок был довольно запутанным, и почувствовал облегчение.

Ямазаки вошёл в зал, хмурый и резкий, и Хара мгновенно понял: просто не будет. В прошлый раз ему просто повезло застать Ямазаки уставшим и в хорошем расположении духа. Сегодня всё было совсем не так хорошо, и Ямазаки был похож на себя при первой их встрече в клубе. Все факты говорили не в пользу Хары.

— Привет, — сказал Хара и получил ответный кивок. — Раздевалка направо, разберёшься. Больше никого, кроме нас, не будет.

— Ты зал выкупил, что ли? — удивился Ямазаки.

Хара хохотнул:

— Просто понедельник, иди уже.

Ямазаки скрылся за дверью раздевалки, а Хара принялся нарезать круги вокруг ринга. Никакого озарения на него не снизошло: дела были так же плохи, и он был всё таким же неопределившимся болваном, который всё делал только хуже. 

В своих мыслях он уплыл так далеко, что не сразу заметил появление Ямазаки: тот застыл, прислонившись к стене, и молча наблюдал за Харой. Когда они наконец столкнулись взглядами, Хара нервно хмыкнул:

— Давно стоишь?

Ямазаки только дёрнул плечом, не посчитав нужным отвечать, и сказал:

— Дай мне десять минут на разминку. Если что-то хотел сказать — говори, пока время есть.

— Ладно, — сказал он, лишь усилием воли оставаясь на месте. 

Хотелось снова нервно расхаживать взад-вперёд, ругаться и лопать мятные пузыри. Рядом с таким Ямазаки он почему-то превращался в долбаного неврастеника.

— Ладно, — повторил он увереннее, глядя на то, как Ямазаки активно разминает корпус, почему-то пропустив шею. Поправлять Хара не стал. — Что с Кеем? Это большая проблема?

Ямазаки хмыкнул, продолжая скручивания.

— Кей не злопамятный, хотя и полный придурок. У него только на бабле крышу рвёт, его вчера кинули как раз, а по морде он за дело получил. Я разберусь. 

Говорил он легко и, наверное, правду. Хотя для Хары это звучало странно — якудза, который не будет мстить за сломанный нос, но трясся над долгом? Он пообещал себе вернуться к этой теме потом.

— Допустим. Что с пачинко? Ты сам понимаешь, что это дно?

Ямазаки хмуро на него зыркнул, и Харе немедленно захотелось откусить себе язык, вот только было уже поздно. Ямазаки принялся разминать руки, и каждое его движение было резким и выдавало раздражение. 

— Сто штук я тебе отдам, позже. Остальное — не твоё дело, — наконец сказал он.

Спорить с ним было бессмысленно. Хара смотрел, как напрягаются мышцы его рук, как легко и технично Ямазаки приседает, и думал, что он всё ещё в неплохой форме. Хара решил, что на ринге с Ямазаки стоит быть осторожнее. Да и, судя по невозможности отвести взгляд, не только на нём. 

 

В школе они не раз дрались плечом к плечу, спина к спине, но ни разу не сталкивались лбами всерьёз. Сейчас Ямазаки стоял напротив, потирал перчатку о перчатку, и хмурился. Он повзрослел, пережил немало дерьма и не был больше тем Ямазаки, которого Хара помнил. 

Глядя в его сосредоточенное, напряжённое лицо, Хара не понимал, зачем всё это затеял. Для налаживания отношений он выбрал какой-то хреновый способ, но, может, им будет полезно выпустить пар. Может, хотя бы так Ямазаки ему откроется.

— Никаких ударов ногами, только руки, ты понял?

— Понял, не дурак, — буркнул Ямазаки и, получив от Хары сигнал, пошёл в атаку.

Ямазаки распалился не сразу, но как-то быстро, почти одним махом. Хара блокировал и уворачивался, он выточил юношеские рефлексы в технику взрослого бойца, чего нельзя было сказать о Ямазаки. Тот в какой-то момент перестал держать непроницаемое лицо и выбирать позиции, почувствовал пространство и стал действовать интуитивно.

Хара был крупнее, тренированнее и лучше контролировал себя. Но глядя в перекошенное лицо Ямазаки, видя, как меняется оно от напряжённого к полному живой ярости, он ощущал растерянность. 

На Хару наконец-то снизошло откровение: злость Ямазаки не была направлена ко всему миру, а имела один определённый вектор — Хару. Который просто кинул его на четвёртом курсе, потому что так ему было проще. Который почти два года не интересовался его делами, и вдруг решил, что имеет право совать в них нос и учить жизни.

Который был влюблён в Ямазаки эгоистично и молча, который грелся во внимании Ямазаки и никогда не позволял себе зайти дальше, потому что боялся. Боялся на самом деле быть не как все. 

Ямазаки был зол и обижен больше, чем готов был признать Хара, и имел на это полное право. Теперь Хара был в курсе и немного даже хотел, чтобы Ямазаки его хорошенько отделал. Если бы только это могло помочь хотя бы одному из них.

Ямазаки оказался довольно быстр и гибок, но бил едва ли не вслепую, не сводя свирепого взгляда с лица Хары. Он пытался зажать Хару в угол, вынуждая защищаться и отступать почти бездумно.

Хара не бил в ответ, хотя мог несколько раз воспользоваться чужой заминкой. И это, конечно же, бесило Ямазаки ещё больше.

Но к канату Ямазаки прижал его сам, да так резво, что на секунду Хара растерялся. Пропустил удар в плечо — повезло, что не в солнечное сплетение и не в лицо — и потерял равновесие. Ямазаки отбросил давно уже спадающую перчатку c левой руки и схватил Хару за ворот. Он не помогал восстановить равновесие, а грубо поставил на ноги, чтобы прорычать прямо в лицо, замахнувшись правой:

— Не было и дня, чтобы я тебя не вспоминал, с-сука!

Ругательство у него получилось особенно сильным, каким-то наполненным смыслом. Таким, что Хара немедленно согласился: он и правда сука. И тот еще мудак. И он виноват перед Ямазаки больше кого бы то ни было, хотя так боялся это признать.

Ямазаки не ударил — разжал пальцы и попятился, как-то разом утратив пыл. Он выглядел растерянным и жалким, а Харе хотелось лечь на мягкий резиновый пол ринга и подтянуть колени к груди.

Он не стал останавливать Ямазаки. Долго пялился на брошенные на пол перчатки, а потом до боли в кистях лупил ни в чём не повинную грушу.

 

***  
Хара давно уже не смотрел в зеркала.

Он поймал себя на этой мысли пока чистил зубы и пялился на белый фаянс раковины. Тут же, наперекор привычке Хара зыркнул в зеркало, грязное от старых потёков воды, и поморщился. 

Чёлку пора было остричь ещё недели две назад (так вот почему на работе косились), но дело было не в ней: самому себе Хара не нравился. Тусклые волосы, слишком крупные губы, вздёрнутый нос и — самое противное — совершенно потухший взгляд. Он всегда смотрелся в большое зеркало перед выходом, оценивал, как сидит костюм, не испачкано ли пальто, подходит ли к нему шарф. И никогда не встречал собственный взгляд. 

Формально Хара в зеркала всё-таки смотрел, да только ничего там не видел.

Сейчас он наконец-то видел свою нездоровую бледность, синяки под глазами, спутанные волосы, и понимал, что есть что-то ещё. Может быть, это было в горячечном, каком-то больном взгляде серых глаз: из-за них Хара себя не узнавал. 

Хара плохо спал уже четвёртую ночь. Его штормило от неприятия к себе и эгоистичной злости на Ямазаки, который никогда раньше не пытался объяснить Харе, что чувствует. Ему не хотелось вставать с кровати ради того, чтобы идти на нелюбимую работу, и так остро он это ощущал только в самый первый месяц. Харе хотелось хорошенько выспаться, пожевать мятную жвачку, снова сесть за ударную установку — в общем, чтобы стало как раньше. И чтобы Ямазаки снова был рядом.

В ночь вторника ему снился Ямазаки: Хара лапал его в закутке одного из тех клубов, где когда-то играл. В среду они с Ямазаки просто сидели в ночном парке и смотрели на тусклые городские звёзды. Это был один из тех пьяных разговоров, в котором Хара почти признавался Ямазаки в чувствах, а тот только говорил, что всё ещё будет хорошо - то ли сон, то ли обрывок воспоминаний. Сегодня снов Хара не помнил, и это отчего-то вызывало смертельную тоску.

Хара пока ещё не был готов обернуться, чтобы увидеть ретроспективу своего пути, оценить все принятые решения и их последствия, но знал, что скоро ему это сделать придётся.

 

***   
В баре было многолюдно и шумно, пятничный вечер уже перевалил за половину, когда Хара вырвался с очередного бесполезного совещания. К счастью, их столик находился в самом конце зала, в уютной нише поодаль от окружающих, и там всегда было немного тише — ровно настолько, чтобы это казалось приемлемым.

Приходить Хара не хотел. У него не было ни малейшего желания снова выслушивать наставления Ханамии (тем более признавать, что тот прав), объяснять Фурухаши и Сето, почему Ямазаки игнорирует их встречи, и почему он не может ничего с этим сделать. Безумно хотелось добраться до дома и завалиться спать, но поступи Хара именно так — и проблем не оберёшься.

За столиком сидели четверо: Ханамия, Сето, Фурухаши и Ямазаки. Хара замер, осознавая свою глупость. Почему он был уверен, что Ямазаки не придёт? Хара ведь даже ни разу не спросил, почему тот пропустил прошлую встречу, хотя вообще-то с этого стоило начать.

Ямазаки сидел как ни в чём не бывало, внимательно слушал рассказ Фурухаши, закинув руку на спинку пустующего пятого стула, и иногда кивал. Казалось, будто за прошедшие две недели ничего не изменилось: сейчас Хара подсядет к ним и пожалуется на чёртово собрание, Ханамия предложит выбрать ему самый противный коктейль в качестве наказания, Сето поддержит, и тогда Фурухаши жестом подзовёт официанта. А между ним и Ямазаки снова будет стена вежливости и отчуждения.

Ямазаки поднял на Хару взгляд, и видение тут же исчезло. В его светло-зелёных глазах что-то закоротило, уголок рта нервно дёрнулся, а Хару тряхнуло, как от удара током. Сердце зачастило где-то в горле, и он наконец отмер, чтобы подойти к друзьям.

— Всем привет, — выдавил из себя Хара, повесив пальто и упав на стул.

— Сорок минут опоздания, — протянул Ханамия с улыбкой, — нам нужна коктейльная карта.

И всё пошло по обычному сценарию. 

Всё, кроме отчётливого понимания, что Ямазаки рядом. От него пересыхало в горле и чесались руки — так хотелось Ямазаки потрогать, чтобы убедиться, что никакой стены между ними больше нет. 

 

Выходили из бара уже заполночь, основательно выпив, что вообще-то не было в их традиции. Но Хару, в начале вечера ещё голодного и хронически вымотанного, унесло ещё от первого кейп кодера, а Ямазаки — на седьмом шоте, выпитом в наказание за прогул. Должно быть, Ханамии и Фурухаши просто не хотелось смотреть на них, пьяных и дурных, трезвыми, поэтому они тоже не ограничились привычной дозой алкоголя. Хотя Харе всё равно показалось, что он на них действует неправильно: у Ханамии только заблестели глаза и оказался ослаблен галстук, а Фурухаши как будто и не выпил ни капли, только принялся ещё чаще пинать под столом Сето. Именно это он им и доказывал, стоя у двери бара и пытаясь закутаться в пальто.

— Это ты не умеешь пить, — сообщал ему почему-то Сето, который как раз пить не умел — потому никогда и не пил. — И вообще выглядишь отстойно.

Харе стало обидно и захотелось вернуться в бар — подальше от сраных трезвенников, которым не нравится, как он выглядит. Но позади уже была только стена, поэтому он на неё немедленно опёрся.

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, — сказал вдруг Фурухаши, деловито натягивая перчатки. — Где-нибудь на солнышке.

Хара наконец-то застегнул последнюю пуговицу пальто, улыбнулся и на секунду закрыл глаза. Ему представился залитый солнцем пляж, разбивающиеся о берег волны и Ямазаки, весь порозовевший и усыпанный яркими летними веснушками. 

— Например, на Окинаве, — поддержал его Сето, и это было так странно, что даже в затуманенном мозгу Хары зашевелилось подозрение в сговоре. 

Но мысль так и не успела оформиться — в разговор влез Ханамия:

— Нашли время, честное слово! Вы такси вызывали?

— Едет уже, три машины.

Мир вокруг, казалось, пришёл в движение, и Хара запутался в смешении звуков, но так и не открыл глаза. Вслушивался, как проносятся по дороге машины, как Фурухаши говорит про новый офис в Наха и про какие-то датчики, а Сето его поправляет, вворачивая непонятные технические термины, которые мозг Хары успешно отфильтровывал. Как Ямазаки что-то долго у него уточняет про эти датчики на таком же недоступном языке заметно пьяным голосом, а потом вдруг шуршит своим дурацким пуховиком совсем близко к Харе.

И тогда Хара всё-таки открыл глаза, чтобы побороть головокружение и наконец-то увидеть, как Ханамия усаживается в такси и кивает им на прощание. Сето и Фурухаши, как оказалось, уехали ещё раньше.

— А наше где? — с трудом разлепил губы Хара.

— Пошли, — сказал Ямазаки, и Харе снова стало обидно, потому что даже он был трезвее.

Им было по пути, хотя никогда раньше это не оказывалось поводом ехать в одном такси. Хара ввалился в тёплый салон автомобиля и даже немного протрезвел от понимания, что сел к Ямазаки слишком близко. Он неловко отодвинулся, делая вид, что поправляет заломившееся по низу пальто. Ямазаки на него даже не посмотрел — уставился в окно, будто там было что-то интереснее ночного Токио.

Хара вместо уличных текстур уставился на Ямазаки, заторможено отмечая, как красиво в его волосах отражается уличный жёлтый свет. Когда шея устала, Хара откинулся на сидение и чуть повернул голову, чтобы продолжить смотреть из-под опущенных ресниц. Больше всего он жалел, что Ямазаки отвернулся к окну, и он не мог рассматривать даже его чёткий профиль — только ёжик волос на затылке и край правого уха, да тонкую полоску шеи, которая виднелась из-за ворота куртки.

Ему вдруг ужасно захотелось, чтобы Ямазаки на него посмотрел, для этого хватило бы просто его позвать или тронуть за рукав. Но ещё больше Хара хотел, чтобы Ямазаки его увидел. Поэтому и сказал:

— Прости.

— Ты пьян даже больше меня, — вздохнул Ямазаки, продолжая пялиться в окно.

Хара крепко зажмурился, переживая оглушительное поражение. Никакие извинения не могли вернуть ему того Ямазаки, что был два года назад. Теперь они оба были другими, неправильными и поломанными, и поздно было пытаться это исправить.

Куртка Ямазаки вдруг зашелестела, и на секунду Хара поверил, что Ямазаки на него всё-таки посмотрел. Но не успел он открыть глаза, как машина остановилась.

Приехали.

 

***   
Во вторник вечером он всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы снова взять в руки барабанные палочки. В голове навязчиво стучал ритм, и Хара отбросил догадки о его источнике (например, начинающейся мигрени), думая о необходимости вытащить мелодию из своей головы. В конце концов, когда подушечки пальцев разболелись от постоянных перестуков, он уселся за ноутбук и открыл забытый когда-то Logic Pro. Для разминки хватало и электронного звука.

Хара не пропустил звонок разве что чудом — он сидел в наушниках, был полностью погружён в музыку и перевёл взгляд на лежащий на столике мобильный по чистой случайности. Экран призывно светился, и Хара только из любопытства до него дотянулся, чтобы прочитать: «Входящий звонок от Ямазаки».

Желудок Хары нехорошо сжался. Первым делом подумалось, что у Ямазаки проблемы — не стал бы он ему звонить просто так. Он нервно смахнул вправо.

— Хара! В третий раз звоню, уже почти передумал…

— Что? — вырвалось у Хары. 

В голосе на том конце трубки слышалось нервное веселье, и это было неожиданно.

— Да неважно. Ты где? Дело есть.

— Дома, — растерянно ответил Хара.

— Ага. Номер квартиры скажи, этаж. Я уже у подъезда стою.

У Хары перехватило дыхание как у какой-то влюблённой девчонки, и это было жалко. Ямазаки стоял у его дома и собирался зайти — неожиданно, конечно, но такой реакции не стоило.

— Набери восемьдесят восемь на домофоне, я открою. Десятый этаж.

Пришлось откладывать ноутбук и вставать с насиженного дивана, открывать Ямазаки и ждать, пока лифт наконец доползёт до нужного этажа. Хара взглянул на себя в зеркало, поморщился, но не стал ни поправлять замятые наушниками волосы на макушке, ни менять футболку со свежим пятном от пролитого кофе. Время заполночь, он находится в собственной квартире — незачем прихорашиваться. 

Ямазаки не стучался, просто рывком открыл дверь и вошёл в маленькую прихожую, разом заполнив её собой. 

— Снимай куртку и пойдём в комнату, — первым делом предложил Хара.

— Не, я быстро, — отказался Ямазаки, нервно взмахнул рукой. — Ещё много дел, знаешь, лучше не откладывать…

На щеках расползался нервный румянец, глаза странно блестели, и если бы не отсутствие запаха алкоголя и чёткая, пусть и торопливая речь, Хара решил бы, что Ямазаки пьян. Или вмазался. Но это было что-то совсем другое, и оно тоже Харе не нравилось.

— Тогда рассказывай, — сухо ответил Хара, пытаясь не показать огорчение. 

Ему хотелось, чтобы Ямазаки вошёл нормально, чтобы они могли сесть на кухне и выпить чаю, поговорить спокойно и без спешки, но у Ямазаки были другие планы.

— Вот, — перешёл он сразу к делу.

На тумбочку шлёпнулась небольшая пачка купюр. Харе не нужно было её пересчитывать, чтобы понять, что там сто тысяч.

— Я тебя помогать не просил, но отсрочка была кстати. Я отыгрался! Сегодня взял главный приз и сразу нашёл покупателя — там такая техника, закачаешься! Раздал долги и ещё осталось, думаю вот, что пока прёт…

Ямазаки говорил и снова размахивал руками, и выглядел как больной пневмонией — с тёмными синяками под глазами, лихорадочным взглядом и красными пятнами на острых скулах. Его рассказ о выигрыше прерывался частым смехом, и Харе было невыносимо его слушать. Как-то разом и до конца он понял, что Ямазаки действительно болен.

— И куда денешь остаток? — спросил Хара, зная ответ.

Хару била крупная дрожь, пальцы болели, стиснутые в кулаки слишком сильно. Ямазаки был потрясающе красив в своей мании, в этом адреналиновом припадке. Он был ярким, живым, горел как восковая свеча, и внутри Хары забурлил гнев: причина этому — дурацкая игра!

— Преумножу капитал, пока фартит, я же сказал — хохотнул Ямазаки, не обращая внимание на тяжёлый взгляд Хары. — Ну, я пошёл.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — вырвалось у Хары.

Ямазаки уставился на него растерянно, на мгновение выпав из своего взбудораженного состояния. Хара понял, что сказал это вслух и подумал: «К чёрту!» Отступать было некуда.

Ему потребовался всего один шаг, чтобы пересечь свою маленькую прихожую и прижать ошалевшего Ямазаки к двери. И, казалось, целая вечность, чтобы накрыть его рот своим и наконец-то почувствовать себя живым.

Ямазаки не отвечал, но и не сопротивлялся. Хара целовал его сомкнутые губы, прикусывал их и тут же зализывал укусы, и смотрел, как дрожат светлые ресницы. Трогал его лицо пальцами, пытаясь запомнить все острые линии и жар кожи, ямочку на правой щеке, колкость совсем короткой щетины. Хара не знал, что должен сделать, чтобы перестать мучиться. Он не признавал полумер. Ямазаки нужен был ему весь и взаимно, целовать его было приятно, но почему-то больно.

Хара всё равно продолжал, задыхаясь и просто не зная, что может сделать ещё. И когда Ямазаки наконец-то открыл глаза, потемневшие и бездумные, когда наконец подался на встречу, он понял, что делал всё правильно.

Целовался Ямазаки охуенно, и смотрел так, что хотелось кончить от одного только взгляда. Но Хара и правда не любил полумеры, ему быстро перестало хватать одних поцелуев, и он дал волю рукам. Он проводил пальцами по волосам, спускаясь к горячей шее, пробирался под ворот куртки, ощупывая острые шейные позвонки, шелестел курткой, пытаясь от неё избавиться.

— Ебаный пуховик, я его сожгу, — выдохнул он прямо в рот Ямазаки и поймал его смешок. И снова поцеловал.

Когда пуховик наконец-то упал на пол, Хара потащил Ямазаки в комнату, потому что трахаться в коридоре — для нетерпеливых подростков. Дрочить друг другу так и не сняв до конца штаны было немногим лучше, но Ямазаки никак это не прокомментировал: он только стонал, разводя ноги шире, и сжимал член Хары всё крепче. Харе нравилось. Харе так нравилось всё, что делал с ним Ямазаки, что он кончил первым, и уже уплывая в оргазме, добился от Ямазаки того же.

Они так и лежали на узком диване, полураздетые и обессилевшие, и Хара прижимался губами к шее Ямазаки, считая всё замедлявшийся пульс. Он не знал, что может сказать, чтобы всё не испортить. Наверное, Ямазаки тоже, поэтому молча перебирал волосы Хары до тех пор, пока они оба не отключились.  
***  
Впервые за долгое время утро не показалось Харе отвратительным. То ли оттого, что он наконец-то проснулся отдохнувшим, то ли потому что из кухни доносился запах кофе. Харе потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить вчерашнюю ночь и понять, что ничего из этого ему не приснилось. Потому что иначе из кухни точно бы не доносился звук чьих-то шагов и не было бы никакого кофе.

В растерянности Хара поплёлся в ванную, чтобы рекордно быстро привести себя в порядок, окончательно проснуться и только тогда заглянуть на кухню. Ямазаки стоял у плиты и был полностью одет, словно готовился уйти с минуты на минуту. Харе немедленно захотелось стащить с него толстовку или хотя бы спрятать кроссовки. Вместо этого он смотрел, как Ямазаки поджаривает на сковороде сендвич, чтобы расплавить сыр, и думал, что найти в его холодильнике нечто съедобное — уже чудо.

— Проснулся? — вдруг спросил Ямазаки, так и не обернувшись.

Хару это не удивило, он и сам всегда кожей чувствовал взгляды Ямазаки. Да и в ванной он наверняка шумел.

— Доброе утро, — чинно сказал Хара и, собравшись с духом, подошёл ближе и обнял его со спины.

Хотелось дать понять, что ничего из вчерашнего не было ошибкой — и Ямазаки, и самому себе. И обниматься тоже хотелось. 

Ямазаки не отстранился, но серьёзно спросил:

— Проблемы одним трахом не решаются, ты знаешь?

Такая вот неприятная правда. Лучший способ начать утреннюю беседу. 

— Кто сказал, что одним? — отшутился Хара и прижался губами к его шее, провёл языком по бьющейся под кожей артерии. С удовольствием заметил, что пульс участился.

— Придурок, — вздохнул Ямазаки и перекинул на тарелку подрумянившийся сэндвич. — Давай есть.

Хара нехотя отлип от него и уселся за стол, немедленно подтянув к себе чашку с кофе. Он любил не горячий, без сахара — и именно таким кофе и оказался. Идеальным. Ямазаки как-то нехотя жевал и неотрывно пялился в чашку. В одном он был прав: по мановению волшебной палочки лучше не стало. Ямазаки всё ещё был лудоманом и безработным, а Хара — офисной молью, забросившей все свои увлечения и мечты. Но теперь они могли друг другу помочь.

— Допустим, это замещение, — с улыбкой сказал Хара. — Твоя игромания — на мою Ямазаки-манию. Как тебе?

— Полный отстой. Ты меня разводишь, — фыркнул Ямазаки, скрывая улыбку за чашкой с кофе.

— Сделай вид, что не заметил, — попросил Хара. — А там я что-нибудь придумаю.

Хара и сам понимал, что просто не будет. У Ямазаки действительно была большая проблема с играми, но тот факт, что он пришёл отдать долг и сам признал существование проблемы, говорил о многом. Можно будет найти специалиста и поставить мозги на место. Можно будет быть рядом с ним в этот момент и не дать сорваться. Можно будет и самому начать меняться, чтобы жить наконец-то стало приятно.

Откуда-то выплыла картинка океана и обгоревшего Ямазаки, и оглушительно яркого солнца. Хара вспомнил.

— Слушай, а что Сето и Фурухаши хотели? Они мне про Окинаву заливали, а потом было что-то про датчики…

Ямазаки прожевал сендвич и только тогда заговорил:

— У них большой заказ на установку сейсмографических датчиков, ну, которые Сето придумал. Вернее, он придумал сам анализатор, а потом заумную нейросеть для анализа статистических данных, и они притянули её к землетрясениям…

— Только без технических подробностей, они утомляют, — попросил Хара.

— А зря, очень крутая штука! — вспылил Ямазаки. Глаза его горели, когда он рассказывал об изобретении Сето, и это было неожиданно и прекрасно. — Короче, там такой крупный заказ, что они собрались открывать офис в Наха. Нужен управленец из своих, ну и для администрирования системы тоже будут спецов набирать…

— И ты мог бы, — догадался Хара.

Ямазаки подхватил:

— И я мог бы! Придётся вникать в специфику, но база уже есть. Хотя я тогда отказался наотрез… но Фурухаши сказал подумать получше…

Харе захотелось смеяться. Уехать на солнечную Окинаву вместе с Ямазаки показалось ему просто замечательной идеей. Пусть даже сначала будет неприятный разговор с отцом и семьёй, а потом — многозначительные улыбки Ханамии и занудный контракт с Фурухаши. Не так уж плохо, если подумать. 

— А какая база? Ты же гейм-дизайнером хотел быть, а тут какие-то датчики, — уточнил он для поддержания разговора.

— Это когда было! Во-первых, образование у меня всё равно айтишное, а во-вторых, потом я увлёкся автоматизацией и…

Хара всё-таки рассмеялся. Кое в чём Ямазаки совсем не изменился, и это было приятно.


End file.
